Entertainment facilities such as stadiums, arenas and concert halls seek ways to offer unique experiences with lighting and special effects. However, the current methods of providing such effects through lighting have been limited because of the manual operation required to change colors, intensities and positions associated with overhead light fixtures. Many facilities desire the maintenance of certain characteristics of light, such as intensity or color temperature. However, previous attempts to satisfy this desire have not been successful.
This document describes new illumination devices that are directed to solving the issues described above, and/or other problems.